Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130814084847/@comment-5322296-20130816150323
bardziej boli jak Kagamiego wliczają do KnS o_- Właśnie kurde nie wiem xD moje kojarzenie po twarzach jest gorsze niż Murasa xD Okres na konie to nie problem~~ były prysznice~~ co prawda trza wchodzić po dwie osoby i w 80% przypadków w jednym jest ciepła woda a w drugim nie ma >< BEDE SIE MYĆ POD ZIMNĄ BY TOBIE BYŁO LEPIEJ XD *z góry zakłada że nasza nieśmiała Maduś wbije z nią pod prysznic* ja pod tym względem mam zero wstydu XD świecenie pantsu i stanikiem przed dziewczyną którą znam 8 godzin chyba to udowadnia ne~~? xD Kobieto. Ja miałam jeszcze telegon na symbianie xD Moja reakcja na widok SMSów wyświetlających sie w "chmurkach" była taka jak Murasa na widok nowego smaku Pocky xD mój znajomy najlepszy: *le rozmowa na skypie* Raz: co ty tam robisz? Shin: mące z telefonem R: po tylu latach nadal nie ogarniasz tego telefonu? -_- S: mam nowy~~ XD R: oo~~ jaki? S: Srajfona czwórkę... R: Idź stąd...burżuju -_- S: xD człowieku wolałam dopłacić 2 stówy i mieć zabawkę na pół roku zanim mi upadnie niż brać za free sobie jakiegoś szmelca którego zepsuję w tydzień R: Nie słucham Cię...burżuju.... Ej no serio xD wszyscy się śmieją z gejfonów xD pamiętam swojego Exa: kudły czarne, glany czarne, ciuchy czarne, szare komórki w mózgu też czarne...ALE KOMÓRĘ ZAWSZE BIAŁA >< wszyscy twierdzą ze białe to eleganckie i kobiece...mam to w dupie i tak ten srajfon straci godność po tygodniu xD *na czarnym nie widać brudu* serio o_o nie lubię białych sprzętów ._. jakieś takie zrażenie >< moje telefony....szkoda gadać xD Jak moja znajoma sie wkurzyła pierd*lnęła bo inaczej sie tego nazwać nie da, moim telefonem o ścianę....cud że po tym wytrzymał jeszcze dwa lata...i kolejne dwa utopienia w wannie -w-' DAT BARWY XD ja mam na tapecie Kotarou + Mijadża i Murasa+ Mitobe xD It's okay to be gay xD~~ i sie mamusia nie włamie w obrazki z ciemnej strony tumblra bo mam ambitne hasło które można złamać moim nickiem xD * po co to mówię xD* a ja sobie zamawiam panel tylny z takim cudem *-* znowu będą mnie brać za wyrośnięte dziecko xD *przypomina sobie kałaii as fuck naklejki na tablecie xD* Mad xD ~~ ja na Ebayu raz peruke zamawiałam....czekałam miech bo z Japonii xD *chomikuje kase by zamówć Characters Bible* nje było na Niuconie ;-; może na Baka sprowadzą więc do listopada czekam, na gwiazdkę pomyślę ;-; i wgl orientujesz sie ile te one coin figurki z chibisami z KNB będą kosztować? *modli sie by je też sprowadzili* ja kiedyś dostałam zawału jak mój ulubiony kolczyk zniknął w odkurzaczu xD rozpieprzyłam cały worek na środku przedpokoju xD w takiego rejdża wpadłam że prawie mi soczewka wypadła xD ja w szkole prawie nigdy nie mam telefonu na widoku o-o tego szajstwa nie bede nosić do szkoły albo zostawię w szafce obok nowiuśkich sradidasów (mów cioci by kupiła ci buty do kosza*- kupi do siatki twierdząc że na jedno wychodzi xD) modląc sie by nikt nie rozwalił szafki xD ja często zapominam zamknąć szafkę ._. Najek na wf, glanów i tabletu mi nie ukradli wiec chyba nie mam sie co bać xD najwidoczniej uchodze za tak nudnego człowieka że szkoda okradać xD Skąd to znam xO Wgl dla mnie buty to buty. Nie jarają mnie Conservy- wystarczy mi zwykła para za 30 złoty. Tylko do gry no to wiadomo. Pamietam jak na moich pierwszych pamiętnych zawodach rodzicielka mi musiała przywozić buty bo zapomniałam i chciałam wybiegać na boisko w "zwykłych" tramposzach *mina wuefistki bezcenna xD* ._. lans bo celebryta w familii? no serio? *które wyglądają jak buty Kurosia -_-